Combustion
Combustion is the fourth story mission in Destiny 2. Objectives * Bring Devrim's signal booster up through the mines to Hawthorne. * Transcript Devrim Kay: Welcome back. This time I did make tea for you — but I seem to have drunk it all. Perhaps if you were a mite quicker. Heh. Right. The beacon. While you were tussling with the Fallen, we've encountered a bit of a setback. Hawthorne has placed the last relay on the mountain above the salt mines. But even from that height, the signal still doesn't have the range we expected. It's a bit curious… Regardless, this signal booster should solve our problem, if we can get it to her. Heh. Dead Zone indeed. Salt Mines, European Dead Zone Hawthorne: Hey, Dev. I'm still sitting up here above the mines with this busted comm relay. Where's that signal booster? Devrim Kay: Our new Guardian friend is en route. I'm getting too old to clean up after you, Suraya. Hawthorne: Finally! He admits he's old. Hahaha! Bail me out on one assault charge and you never let me live it down. Devrim Kay: Aww, don't you mean one a week? You're the reason my hair is gray. Hawthorne: Yeah, yeah. Keep talking, old man. THE GUARDIAN HEADS INTO THE MINES AND DEFEATS THE HOSTILE FALLEN. Ghost: That elevator should take us to the top of the mines. THE GUARDIAN ACTIVATES THE ELEVATOR. THE ELEVATOR COMES DOWN BUT CRASHES TO THE GROUND. Ghost: We'll have to find another way up to Hawthorne. THE GHOST OPENS THE GATE LEADING FURTHER INTO THE MINES. Devrim Kay: Careful. The Fallen are scavengers of the highest order. They're going to put up a fight for whatever they can get their grubby claws on. THE GUARDIAN CONTINUES FURTHER INTO THE MINES AND DEFEATS THE FALLEN. Devrim: Ah! You'll be pleased to know that I can see the Fallen fleeing the mine. Seems you've really kicked the hornet's nest, haven't you? THE GUARDIAN ENTERS A LARGE AREA WITHIN THE MINES. Ghost: We found an elevator. Hawthorne: You're good. Almost as good as Louis! THE GUARDIAN TRIES TO CALL THE ELEVATOR. Ghost: Elevator's not working. Power must be out. And… we've upset the Fallen. THE GUARDIAN DEFEATS KIRIKS-16 AND THE OTHER FALLEN. Ghost: That did it. Killing the Servitor brought the power back on. Hawthorne: Good job! Maybe I'll finally get my booster one of these days. THE GUARDIAN CALLS THE ELEVATOR AND RIDES IT UP TO AN AREA OUTSIDE THE MINES. Ghost: Hawthorne, we're out of the mine and heading your way. Hawthorne: Then hurry up with that booster. Let's finish hooking up the comm network. And, uh, thanks for the help. You're not so bad… for a fancy-pants Guardian. Devrim Kay: Now that's the nicest thing I've ever heard Suraya say. You're in rarefied air, my friend. THE GUARDIAN MEETS UP WITH HAWTHORNE. Hawthorne: You made it! THE GUARDIAN GIVES HAWTHORNE THE BOOSTER. Hawthorne: Looks like Louis owes me money! All right, let's see if this works. Now if I read the manual right… There's an incoming beacon… Zavala: Guardians… the City is lost… if there is any Light left in the system… we rally on Titan. Be brave. Ghost: Zavala's alive?! If we leave now, we can - Hawthorne: You are not going to Titan! We've got refugees coming in, the Red Legion on one side, the Fallen on the other - Ghost: But we have our powers back! And if we're going to retake the City - Hawthorne: Your City is GONE! Ghost: Hawthorne. We will be back. And we won't be alone. Hawthorne: You'll know where to find me. The Immortal Speaker: It would save us both a lot of time if you would just kill me. Ghaul: For one who calls himself "Speaker"… you have remarkably little to say. We've learned that one of your Guardians has reconnected to the Light. You say you have no power over the Traveler, yet… this. Help me understand, Speaker. Speaker: The Light lives in all places… in all things. You can block it… even try to trap it. But the Light will find its way. And the Traveler will protect itself. Ghaul: The Traveler… For years, I have studied it… the worlds it has touched… its power over life and death. We are not so different… your Traveler and I. Speaker: You are nothing like the Traveler. NOTHING. You think you have power. Control. I know your kind. You started small… you will end small. Ghaul: If the Traveler truly has chosen humanity of its own free will… then there is no reason I should not reach inside… tear out the Light for myself, and leave this system in ashes! Speaker: Only those the Traveler chooses will be reborn in the Light. Ghaul: Yes. This I know. This is why I have claimed your planet, and why you still live. The Traveler WILL choose me, Speaker. And you are going to tell me how. References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions